


92. Possession

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [92]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	92. Possession

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) : possession** _   
**players only. current. takes place after Natalie visits Sam in London.**

_warning for needleplay_

"So, Natalie seemed good this morning," Ryan says, continuing the thread of their dinner conversation as he and Sam step out of the lift, heading down the hall to their Citadel room for the night. "I mean, she didn't seem like we kept her up or anything." God, he needed a fucking gag last night, and still wonders if it was deliberate that Sam didn't give him one.

"I think she brought ear plugs," Sam says, biting back a smile.

"Smart girl," Ryan murmurs, looking sidelong at Sam's expression. Suspicious. He shrugs out of his suit jacket and undoes the top few buttons of his dress shirt. "Did you notice I kept my clothes on for all of dinner?" he asks. "Weird, now that I think about it."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Sam says. "But I planned to accost you after dinner," he adds in his own defence, sliding the keycard through the reader and opening the door for Ryan.

"Oh you planned, did you?" Ryan teases. A moment too soon, because he steps into the room and sees that it's not just a generic set-up. The usual massive four-poster bed has a stainless steel table next to it, holding an array of shiny dangerous-looking things, and there's an ohmygod actual _sharps_ container on the floor by the table. "Holy fuck, you did plan," he breathes, his heart starting to pound.

Sam grins, thrilled to the bone by Ryan's reaction. "I thought it might be time for a reminder of just how fucking owned you are," he murmurs, sliding an arm around Ryan's waist from behind and pressing up against him. 

"Yes, Sir." Hell, it's _always_ that time, as far as Ryan is concerned. But Sam's right -- in the wake of Hurricane Natalie, maybe even more so. Ryan shuts his eyes, angling back just enough to feel the ridge of Sam's cock outlined hard against his ass. God yes.

Fuck. Sam grinds himself between Ryan's cheeks through his jeans, groaning softly. "Take your clothes off," he orders, reluctantly taking a step back, "and then you can do mine."

Swallowing hard, Ryan nods, his nerves lighting up at that edge in Sam's voice. He could wish for more grace as he undresses, but he's focused, totally looking out for the prize. He's silent as he tugs Sam's t-shirt over his head, then drops to his knees to take care of his lover's boots. He can't quite meet Sam's eyes; too fucking excited.

Sam lifts each foot in turn, holding his balance as Ryan gets his boots off. "One of these days I'll have to have you clean those," he says casually, his cock throbbing at the very thought.

Ryan's breath catches, audibly. He licks his lips. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, kneeling up to unbuckle Sam's belt. God, there's so much they haven't tried. He moans under his breath as he unzips Sam's jeans and finds him hard already.

Sam closes his eyes as Ryan's hands brush his cock, a dinner's worth of anticipation leaving him far too sensitive, too close already. "Careful," he teases. "I might just come on your face and be done with it."

"You really know how to torture me," Ryan says, breathless at the thought. But he carefully pulls Sam's jeans down without touching him again. "Making me wish you wouldn't come on my face." He looks up at his lover. "I'm all confused, now."

Sam laughs. "I'll have to unconfuse you then," he says, touching Ryan's cheek. "Middle of the bed, on your back."

That certainly simplifies things. Ryan smiles, rubbing his cheek into the caress before getting to his feet. He manages to control his curiosity - barely - and gets on the bed without stopping to goggle at the stainless steel tray. Eyes on the ceiling, he lies back, his breathing shallow.

"You are so beautiful," Sam murmurs, standing at the end of the bed for a moment, just drinking in the sight.

Those words hold so much power when said by his lover. Ryan flushes slightly. "Feel that way. When you look at me like this."

Sam smiles and climbs on the bed, kneeling between Ryan's thighs. He leans over him, bracing his hands above his shoulders and drops down for a kiss, licking into his mouth, his cock rigid, aching, leaking against Ryan's thigh. Already. Fuck. "When was the last time you played with needles?"

Ryan shivers at that cool moisture on his thigh. "Years ago," he whispers, and clears his throat before speaking again. "Like, six years ago, at a play party in Sydney. I was the boy in a demonstration."

Sam groans at the thought. "Where did they put them?" he asks, bracing on one hand and running the other down Ryan's side.

"Here." Ryan trails a fingertip over the inside of his arm, up near his shoulder. "And here." He traces over the tender inner flesh of his thigh.

Sam grins. "I bet you can guess that's not where I'll be putting them," he says, thumb playing over Ryan's nipple.

Ryan sucks in a ragged breath. "Somehow... somehow I didn't think so," he agrees, his smile twisting. God. The anticipation might just break him.

Sam gives Ryan one more kiss and sits back on his heels, reaching for the antiseptic wipes. He tears a couple open and cleans Ryan's chest, stomach, cock and balls. Pours a drop of antibacterial gel into his palm and cleans his hands. He could use gloves but he hates the feel of them. "I'm going to start with a few higher gauge," he says, picking up the first one and uncaps it, dropping the sheath back on the tray. "Ready?"

Ryan nods. "Yes, Sir," he says, another shiver moving through him. It's sweet of Sam to start off with the higher gauge; Ryan has no doubt he'll work his way up to the larger needles in time.

The business of doing this out of the way, Sam leans forward, draping himself over Ryan, fingers stretching taut the skin just above his left nipple. And then in one quick movement, he pushes the needle through the skin and out the other side.

Hissing at the sharp burn, Ryan breathes shallowly through his teeth. The pain of penetration fades in an instant and he holds absolutely still, tense with anticipation.

"Good boy," Sam says softly, his cock jerking against Ryan's thigh. He corks the end and reaches for another needle, same gauge, and then another, placing four more parallel to the first in rapid succession, the blood beading up around them.

 _God_. Sam moves so fast, in total mastery. Ryan fists and relaxes his empty hands, lifting his head to check out the array on his chest, then dropping back to the pillow again. His heart is pounding like he's been running.

Sam grins at Ryan and kisses his chest. "Let me know if you need me to stop or slow down," he says, knowing that despite the blood, this is far different from cutting.

"Okay." Ryan swallows hard, then nods. With every needle that Sam places comes the knowledge that they'll all have to come _out_ , at some point. "More," he whispers. "Please."

Five needles, all the same high gauge, get placed over Ryan's right nipple. Mirroring the other side. Sam pushes them through quickly, corks the ends and then kisses Ryan's chest again. Picking up a slightly thicker needle for the next part.  

With every breath now, Ryan feels the pulls of the needles in his skin. His eyes are dilating, glazed as he follows the movements of his lover.

Sam takes Ryan's left nipple between his fingers and, eyes flickering to his lover's face and back, firmly pushes the point right into the centre.

Ryan shouts, struggling not to move. The pain from this one stays sharp and clear, radiating through his chest. He whimpers, his breath coming fast and shallow, and lifts his head to stare down at the needles pinning him.

"What do you think?" Sam says softly, reaching for a matching needle, the sheath left on the tray. "Should I do the other one?" The nub of Ryan's other nipple rolled between his fingers, the tip of the needle poised right over it.

Ryan hesitates for a moment. Ever since he got his nipples pierced, it feels like they've been a thousand times more sensitive. Swallowing hard, he nods. "Yes, Sir," he whispers, his muscles going rigid as he tries to brace for the sudden bite.

Fuck. Ryan's willingness makes for a heady arousal and Sam's cock throbs roughly against his lover's thigh. He licks his lips, the point touched right to Ryan's nipple, teasing the skin, before he pushes it in, slightly slower this time.

It's agonizingly slow. Ryan grits his jaw, whimpering through his teeth as pain slices into him. Blood pounds in his cock, his veins standing out in sharp relief against his skin as he strains, holding himself stiff.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, unable to resist lapping up the blood that beads around this one.

Ryan cries out, jerking beneath his lover. A wash of endorphins pummels him and he shudders, blind with it. He digs his fingers into the bedclothes in a desperate effort to stay grounded.

So aroused he can barely breathe, Sam kisses his way down Ryan's chest to his stomach. Lips brushing softly over his skin.

It's too much, god, that sweet caress after the sharp brutality of the needles. It turns Ryan inside-out, and he whimpers quietly.

"So beautiful," Sam murmurs, kissing Ryan's stomach, lips brushing over golden skin before he sits back on his heel and picks up another needle. He stretches the area just above Ryan's navel with his fingers and sticks the first needle in, standing it straight up like the ones in his nipples.

Ryan forces himself to breathe slowly, wincing just a little as Sam places the next needle, and the next. He's awash in endorphins, swimming through the air. "Will you... will you show me a mirror?" he asks softly. "When you're done?"

"Sure." Sam nods, setting one needle after another in place, the thickest gauge on the inside circle, with their red tips, then slightly thinner, with their orange and finally the thinnest, with their yellow covers. "It looks like a sun," he murmurs, rather fucking pleased with his design.

Groaning, Ryan flexes his fingers in the bedclothes. Abruptly he shivers, a huge shudder working its way through his body. "Sir," he whispers, needing Sam to touch him. Needing that grounding contact before he floats away entirely.

Sam braces himself over Ryan again, careful not to touch the needles between them. Kisses Ryan, his lips soft and warm, but possessive nonetheless. "You still okay?" he asks.

"Mmm." Ryan lifts his head when Sam pulls back to speak, seeking more. "Okay," he whispers, kissing Sam again.

"I still want to do your cock," Sam says between kisses, licking into Ryan's mouth.

"Mmm-hmm." _God, yes._ Ryan tentatively lifts his hand to stroke along Sam's arm, and his cock pulses with blood. "Please."

"Mirror now or after?" Sam checks, kissing Ryan again, just because. So fucking turned on it's a wonder he can keep going with this.

"After," Ryan whispers, restlessly caressing.

Sam smiles down at Ryan. "Love you," he whispers before slowly drawing back to his knees again. He picks up a medium gauge needle and holds Ryan's cock in place, pressed against his stomach as he threads it through the skin on the underside.

"Oh god." Ryan gasps and fists his hands tight. "Oh god ohgod ohgod." He fights to hold himself rigid, terrified that if he moves he'll risk injury. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, he whimpers, pain slicing through him and mingling with his fear.

"I've got you," Sam says, holding Ryan's cock in place, the next needle poised over it as he waits for his boy to relax a little before pushing through, right under the first.

Now Ryan just whimpers, reeling with the pain. Static rushes up to buffer him, cushion him, and his muscles start to go liquid.

Three, four, five. Sam makes quick work of them, and then another three, his hands quick but steady, creating a ladder that runs down the underside of Ryan's cock. The whimpers coming from his lover feeding his arousal, his sadism.

Blood pounds through Ryan's body, lust coiled up tight. He's melting into the bed, feeling nothing but Sam's hands on him, the quick brutal pierce of the needle.

"Good boy," Sam says, picking up the final needle. "Last one." His fingers tight on Ryan's cock, gripping it just under the head. Making sure that any movement Ryan makes won't fuck this up. He glances upwards, a quick check on his lover, then pushes the needle through this side of the crown, towards the tip.

Ryan cries out, a broken sound. Oh _god_. Pain pumps through him in waves, washing through him on a tide until he's swimming in it, dizzy with heat and pleasure and madness.

Fuck. Sam's cock throbs so violently he almost comes right there and then but he steels himself, riding out the sensation, waiting for it to recede, then slides his fingers over Ryan's cock, touching the needles.

Whimpering, Ryan jerks like he's been shocked. Pain flares up at every brush of Sam's fingers, beating at his defenses.

"You still want that mirror?" Sam asks, thumb pressing on the needle in the head of Ryan's cock.

With a gasp, Ryan nods. Fuck, he has no idea.

Sam grins. "I'll be right back," he tells him, climbing off the bed. He grabs a mirror from the bathroom, his cellphone from the backpocket of his jeans and crawls back between Ryan's thighs, adjusting the mirror until he's pretty sure Ryan's got a good view of everything. Chest to cock. "How's that? You want me to take a picture too?" 

"Yes," Ryan manages to whisper, licking his lips as he lifts his head slightly to look. Holy god. He drops his head back to the pillow, panting. Feeling the needles piercing his skin more now than he did a moment ago.

Sam sets the mirror aside and takes a couple of pictures, not just one. Nipples, sun, cock. Ryan laid out before him, looking so fucking beautiful. _Mine._ "You can look at those later," he tells him, fingers stroking over the needles again, over Ryan's rigid pierced length, rubbing and pressing and rolling them under the skin.

With a sob, Ryan nods again. God, that hurts, fire spiking through him. He moans as he feels a bead of precome pulse from his cock, lazy and languorous.

"And now they all have to come back out..." Sam murmurs, the needle through the crown held between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes locked on Ryan's face as he slowly draws it from the swollen straining flesh.

Ryan yells, his back arching against the bed. His eyes snap open to stare blindly at the ceiling and he shudders with response.

Sam chuckles, cock jerking sharply, drops of precome staining the sheets. "Hold still now," he warns, plucking the ladder from Ryan's cock, one needle pulled right after another.

It's too much. Ryan's orgasm boils up in a rush, before he's even aware he's on the verge. He digs his fingers into the bed and shudders, whimpering as wave after wave of pleasure overwhelms him.

Breath hitching hard, Sam wraps his hand around Ryan's cock, stroking him through his orgasm and the rest of the aftershocks, blood smearing his fingers and Ryan's skin. He wants to fuck his boy so badly right now. Shove into that tight heat and unload but there's still the rest of the needles and they're better coming out now than later.

Ryan doesn't yet even realize the ramifications of what he's done; can't even wrap his mind around the fact that he came without permission. He's still swimming, buried so far under he can't do anything but lie there, boneless.

Sam wipes his hand on the sheets and quickly removes the needles around Ryan's navel. Because they're upright, they're easier to take out and he does several in one go before dropping them into the sharps container and going back for more.

Slipping his eyes shut, Ryan sighs. He barely even feels the slight tugs on his skin as Sam works. He reaches out to lazily stroke his hand over Sam's knee, just needing to touch.

The needles gone from Ryan's stomach, Sam stops what he's doing for a moment and covers Ryan's hand with his, giving it a squeeze. He then leans over his lover, stretching the skin around his left nipple with two fingers as he draws each needle out, these ones harder to pull free. 

Ryan gasps at the sudden sharp flashes of pain. They drag him to the surface and he groans, clutching at his lover. Heat rushes through him as Sam draws out one needle after another. _God_.

"Almost there," Sam reassures him, doing the other nipple, the needles drawn out as quickly as he can manage without actually hurting Ryan. They've already started to clot though so they bleed a bit more than the others, Sam unable to resist the temptation to flick his tongue over the wounds.

"Fuck." Ryan moans, his fingers instantly going to tangle in Sam's hair. He knows his lover hasn't come yet, is more aware of it with each passing moment. The knowledge makes him ache with need, his hole clenching in response.

"Last two," Sam mumbles, blood on his lips and his cock so far beyond aching at this point he thinks he might have to come up with a whole new word. But these ones are easy. Upright and stuck right in the middle of each nipple. He pulls them out, one, two, tossing them on the tray. He'll worry about proper disposal later. Kisses Ryan so hard he knocks their teeth together, hands already pushing Ryan's legs up, shifting between his thighs.

 _Yes_. Ryan grabs for Sam, pulls him in tighter. He reaches down to try to guide his lover's cock into his body, but he's really no help at all in his eagerness. Good thing Sam's got that covered.

Sam pushes into Ryan with a gasped, "Oh, fuck!" Rocking where he is for a moment, his teeth gritted, before he pulls back and shoves in harder.

Ryan whimpers and locks his ankles together at the small of Sam's back. His prick is trying desperately to get hard again but it's the last thing on his mind, every sense focused on the slam of his lover's cock inside him, again and again.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna fucking come inside you," Sam growls in Ryan's ear, plunging his cock into Ryan's tight hot hole. "Fill you up, make you take every last drop..."

"Yes!" Ryan shivers, Sam's voice pure sex in his ear. He arches his back and grinds down on his lover, meeting him thrust for thrust. "Please. Please!"

Sam drives in harder and then harder still and then suddenly stiffens, stilling, his cock pulsing inside Ryan, filling him with hot heavy spurts. " _Fuck._ "

"God, yes." Ryan tightens his arms around Sam, locking him in his embrace. He drops his head back to the pillow, his heart pounding, slamming against his ribs. "Yes."

Sam feels like he's being turned inside out and it's only when the very last aftershock shudders through his system that he collapses against Ryan, kissing the side of his throat. "Holy fuck."

"Mmm. Mm-hmm." It's the best Ryan can do. He smiles dreamily at the ceiling and strokes his hands up and down Sam's back, enjoying the closeness. Sinking into the bed beneath his lover's weight.  



End file.
